A Poke'mon Parodox
by Ashton Ketche'm
Summary: misty's and ash's love story


The sun had just risen. The absence of clouds gave the sun clear room to spread its warmth across the placid lake. The conditions couldn't be calmer, the lake couldn't be clearer. Misty lay on the side of the lake, her fishing pole laying on the stick in the ground. She was the tomboyish-love seeking paradox of a girl not rarely seen, the type who wanted to be unlike the rest of her gender, yet couldn't stand the sight of other prettier girls with their boyfriends, feeling that would, one day, be her own happiness in life. Not really paying attention to the occasional tug on the line, day dreaming of her future love (what better to think of with the most idyllic conditions). "What a beautiful view." She said to herself. Her early upbringing of self-cautiousness led her to a life of solidarity. Raised in a family with beautiful sisters, she was the odd one out. The self proclaimed title gave her little to look forward to in terms of a boyfriend. But, she was raised in a family not only content with the latest fashions, but also skilled in the mastery of pokémon training. She acquired many pokémon training skills. While her sisters grew up pretty and fashionable, she grew up an avid pokémon trainer. Everyone has their own qualities, and if it isn't looks, then why make it that way? Beauty may only be skin deep, but each person looks different through each persons eyes. Her talent in the sport kept her mind off wanting to falsify her real true self and trying to keep her body like anyone would for her type. And yet, deep down, she still wished for someone to come along, an angel to fall from heaven, to be with her and support her, to help her through tough times, and make the best out of the finest. She would wish for someone to be able to fill her idea of an idyll boyfriend. She had been for months, as she soon started to grow out of tom-boyhood and tried to fill her role as a happy person from a happy couple. She opened her eyes, wishing that the one she dreams of, the faceless messenger of love and care, and made her feal wanted even though she hadn't even met, who was probably miles and years away, to be before her, so she could feal what it was like to be loved by someone. A feeling she had never felt before, and would probably never feel for a long time. She had thought about these thoughts before, many times over. Looking upon the peaceful lake, she would almost feel humor of the irony of it all. It was the most mellow of times, and she wished that she could make the best of it, which was only possible with someone by her side. "Hey, you got something on the line!" An unfamiliar voice called out, breaking Misty out of her thoughts. She quickly grabbed the rod, but only from a reaction of about a year of fishing. She tried to turn around to see her visitor. In a way, she gave the fish slack to get off, so she could thank her unknown witness. Thinking so much about finding her true love really made her think anyone who talked to her was the one she was looking for, a blinding thought which she carried only on the most promising of days, only to fall the next moment. The fish got off, and she set the rod down. She turned to take a look at who was speaking. He stood tall and proud. His muscles only bulged out of his shirt just enough so as not to look too big, but to look attractive. Natural blond hair fell over his beautiful face. His smile gained him his childish and yet gentleman charm . His skin was a bit tanned, finishing off the painting of the perfect man. Misty couldn't believe she was talking to a boy like him. He wasn't the boy she dreamed of though. While she didn't know it, she had a false love for him. Any girl would have admired his looks, but she didn't know if it was just a coincidence that he came by just when the fish was hooked. (Later she would thank the fish for biting at the time) "Hi, I'm Tim." After a period of silent staring, Misty forgot her manners. "Oh, hi. I'm Misty" Her throat was almost dry. Just another thing that happened to a girl who actually thought they felt in love with someone. Desperately trying not to let her visitor go, she started to start a conversation. "So, how are you today?" "Pretty good." He responded. "Listen, I have to go. Why don't I call you later." Misty gave out her number, and immediately went home. She did her hair up a little, not too much, hoping that the computer phone won't make it look like she was desperate. After what seamed like days, he finally called. Talking to him was so fulfilling. She never thought in a hundred years she would ever talk to someone like him. They started to talk about their lives. Soon, Tim asked her to a dance at his school. She almost fainted. The question made her feel so nice. She blushed, and gladly accepted. They arranged the details. Soon, he had to go. Misty thought to herself that night, something she barely did. She would always have nothing to think about. Darkness isn't exactly the best way to think. It clears your mind, but being alone most the day didn't give her much to talk about. She thought about how the past year she never even tried to socialize with people. Maybe she was prettier than she thought. That night she could barely get to sleep. The dance still was a week away, but she was still hyped about her possible first boyfriend. She soon grew into thinking what she would wear. That night could be the beginning or the end of any chance to start a relationship with Tim, and she would have to look her best. She thought about what type of dress she would wear, how she would put her hair up, and other little things. That week she talked to Tim too much. He lived a few towns over at Pallet, and so they never got much chance to meet in person. She had to cut down her phone time with him, for she feared that talking too much would show her obsession for him. Of course, he never did realize it. On the day of the dance, she got in the dress that she searched for hours to find, one she thought made her look the best, just a few days before. The sun was setting, and she was waiting for her ride to pull up. She sat by the window looking out. The moon which normally made her feel a little scared actually looked good on the cloudless night. Everything had gone right for her that day. She felt better than she had in a long time. She got exited whenever headlights went down the street, only to be followed by a car which would just drive by, until finally, after a long time of waiting, a car pulled up. And a door opened. She would get her chance. 

Chapter 2- Misty walked cautiously down the steps. This was her big moment. Any sudden flaw right now could mean instant death. She couldn't embarrass herself now. The high heels didn't exactly help. She hated the high heels. She'd never wore them before. Besides that, she was ornate with the rest of her dress. Her top was mostly tight around her, with the straps down her back in some sort of pattern. Her long dress was black with a slit down the side, which only went up a little more than half way. Her hair was almost perfect. It was put up so nicely, a bun and a sparkling band, that you could barely notice the fact that she was a red-head. Her sisters spent hours trying to get it just right. He opened the car door, as any gentlemen would. She sat down, and hesitated for a second. "Should I put on the seat belt, or not? If I don't, he might think I'm reckless, but if I do, I might seem to kiddish…"Her thoughts were interrupted when Tim shut his own door. The car started to pull out of the driveway, but not before Tim put on his own seatbelt. Misty struggled to keep back a sigh of relief while putting hers on too. From Cerulean to Pallet was about a 15 minute ride. Most of it was quiet. It was clear that Tim's mother was instructed not to say anything. It was probably hard to hold back any conversation. You could almost see her biting her tongue. Since Misty and Tim hadn't met in person since their first meeting, Misty was still a bit nervous in talking to him. Not only was this the first time Misty had worn high heels, but also the first time since she started collecting pokémon that she wouldn't be carrying around her pokémon. Usually, her tomboyish instinct made her carry them around. Strangely, she barely even thought about them while getting ready for the dance. Soon, they pulled up to the curb. As she was let out, they realized that the halls leading to the gymnasium were packed. He took holds of her hand, so as not to lose her. She both liked it and hated it. He liked having her hand held, but was so nervous of all the other girls, and of how they would think of her. She could picture how they would think of her. She could picture them giving their friends faces of disgust, saying, "What is Tim doing with that thing?" She disliked the girls already, before they even said a word to her. As the two walked through to the auditorium, a slow song started up. Tim led her to the dance floor, and let her lead the way. Misty wasn't very good with this idea. Lack of socializing left her blank on how to dance. Not only was this her first dance she was going to, this was the first time she'd ever danced with someone of the opposite sex, except for the father-daughter dance when she was a kid. She wanted to try to remember that, but then realize that this was her moment. She would want to look upon this moment for a lifetime. These few hours could be her doorway to a new and better life. While the two danced, space grew between them. Misty wanted to much as to put her body against his, and her head on his shoulder, but she didn't want to do anything wrong, so she thought about how lucky she was to be here with Tim in the first place. At the refreshment table, two boys were standing, eating what would probably be their dinner. One happened to see Misty and Tim dancing. He turned to his friend with his eyes still on them. "Hey, do you know who that is?" "Who?" his friend replied, looking around. So as not to be rude by pointing, he put his hand on his shorter buddy's head, and turned it towards the couple. "See, the one with Tim." "No, why? Are you going to ask her to dance too?" He chuckled at his wise comment. "No, but she's not from this school. Must be a decoy." "A decoy?" The other asked, stuffing his mouth, but still paying attention. "You haven't heard?" Silence gave him his answer. He sighed, then continued his lesson. "Well, Tim and Laura Smith have secretly been going out since the beginning of the year. Their parents didn't want either of them to be seeing the other. To try to fool their parents into thinking that they're not meeting at the dance, they would each get someone else to go with. I wonder if she knows yet, because if not, he's dumping her after this dance." Once again, he let out a sigh. His friend stopped his food frenzy. "Wow." He exclaimed in a sorrowful way. "I sure hope she'll be alright." Something came over him. He'd never felt this way before. He was sad about something that might happen to someone else. The song ended, and Tim walked her to the side. Quickly, he said "I'll be right back." Without knowing it, Misty let him go, only to realize that she was surrounded by strangers. She didn't know anyone. She would look foolish just standing there. She went to the refreshment stand, passing the two spectators. Then, she left to the bathroom to check her hair (as if she would even dare touch it).The long pause in the song ended, and another slow dance started. She dried her already dry hands, and headed out. When she walked out, she was followed by two pairs of eyes. They knew what was coming. Misty stopped dead in her tracks. There was Tim, dancing with someone else. She wouldn't allow herself to think of it that much. Maybe that girl was just friends with Tim… The song ended fast, but not to Misty. She wouldn't interrupt their dancing, but she had to say something to him. Tim and the girl walked off holding hands. Misty started to feel a bit of anger and sadness. She walked up to Tim, and was barely able to make out "Hi Tim." Tim responded as if he was talking to nothing. "Oh, you're still here? Persistent bugger, aren't you?" Misty didn't understand any of what was happening. "What?" She could tell a little bit of what just happened, but still, through everything that she had been through the whole week, thinking about Tim, dreaming about Tim, Talking to Tim, wondering what would happen after the dance if Misty and Tim were to go out, she still thought that Tim liked her" "Get lost. You think I actually liked you?" Now both Misty and Tim was surprised of what was coming out of Tim's mouth. He sort of flinched, as if wondering if some unknown being had taking control of his body. Misty on the other hand was completely confused. Confused by her anger, her sadness, and just plain shocked about what just happened. While she hadn't heard the full story, she knew enough. She started to turn and walk away. "Misty, listen…" His voice stopped when he saw Misty turn back around. "I'm sorry about what I did, I don't…" Misty wouldn't take it. He had what was coming to him. She gathered all her steam, and slapped Tim. Right across the face. His head went sideways only to see the people looking upon him awe-stricken, as he put his hand over his face. He didn't have a complaint in the world. She turned around once again, and ran out the door. Laughing, crying, screaming, she fled out the door, as Tim turned only to see the last of what he would ever see of Misty. Misty ran partially into the woods before collapsing to her knees, ruining her dress. Now, sadness ruled over her once again. She cried without a care in the world. Thoughts of suicide came to mind. That would show Tim. She didn't believe she had anything to live for. She thought she was all she had. Soon, an arm fell across her back. Thinking it was Tim, she pushed it away. Then, she heard a different voice. "Hey, it's ok. Calm down, you're ok now." His soothing words settled her only a little. She turned, trying to make out the blurry image of her savior, but couldn't get a good picture from her tears. He sat their in the woods with her. The rainfall had made the ground moist, ruining both their outfits, but neither cared. She leaned on his shoulder, settling tears on his clothes. She sat their, and while she wanted so much as to talk or even look with a clear picture at the person, she could only think of what had happened back at the dance. Soon, she was able to get up, and the person walked with her to the phone. She wanted to go home, and her savior didn't object. He stayed with her outside, while she waited for her mother to pick her up. He helped her into her mothers car when it arrived. Then, speeding off, he stood their, still grieving over how bad he felt. Misty went home and cried the night away. She never really got a clear picture of who met her in the woods. But, she had a clear thought of his voice. But, while she knew she would probably never meet her savior again, she would wish every night that she would. Even if it was for a brief second. A few months later, those wishes came true. 


End file.
